


High Speed Network

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol is loving the internet a little too much for Therese’s liking.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Therese rolled her head to find Carol still wide awake in their bed, balancing a laptop computer on her satin-clad thighs. Her blue-gray eyes were staring hard at the glowing screen through a plastic pair of reading glasses. It was almost eleven o’clock. It was nighttime. It was late. Therese had to wake up to work an early shift the next morning. She scowled over Carol’s zombie-absorbed behavior.

“Are you ever going to shut down soon?”

“Sorry, honey. I just love pinning all these recipes!” Carol exclaimed. “So far, I’ve got two-hundred-and-twenty-four followers on Pinterest!”

“Good to know. Now go to bed,” Therese grumbled, rolling her head back around the pillow with her eyes closing shut. 

Carol yawned and started to rub her stinging eyes beneath her glasses. She pulled them off her face to fold them. Then she had signed off her account, shut down her computer, and closed the flat monitor screen shut with a soft click. Setting both the glasses and chromebook on top of the nightstand, Carol scooted her body to lay herself down underneath the covers. She spun around to drape an arm around Therese’s waist.

“I love pinning,” she murmurs in the dark.

“Yeah, I know,” Therese replies, tugging the woman’s wrist to secure it more.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol pushed herself up in bed the next morning, blonde hair askew, to find the spot where Therese had slept had laid empty. Blurry eyes squinting around the bedroom, she blindly reached for her pair of glasses. They were left on the nightstand where she put them, but the laptop computer was gone.

Panicking, Carol pulled off all the pillows on the bed, yanked the linen, peered under the bedspread. Her chromebook was missing!

Stumbling barefoot out of the room, she heard the coffee maker running with Therese standing at the kitchen counter, dressed for work. She glanced back at the horrified, half-awoken middle-age woman. Her partner. Her lover.

“Where’s my computer?” Carol demanded. 

“First of all, good morning,” Therese began. “I’m fixing you a cup of coffee.”

“Morning,” Carol sighed. She clutched her tangled, bed head hair.

“I hid your laptop. No more social media. Let’s take a break from your pinning.” Therese walked over to slide an arm around Carol’s waist, who looked at her, bewildered.

“My followers need me! Why would you do such a thing?”

“They will still be there, babe.” Therese kisses her. “I’m here. Doesn’t that count?”

Carol blinked, almost forgetting the far more important things in her life. 

“Of course.” 

Although, the sound of her voice spoke otherwise.


End file.
